Masters of the Keyblade
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: The Keyblade war is coming again and the three Keyblade masters are needed again. Two have been found and the thrid is to be revealed.


Title: Masters of the Keyblade

Author: Chimera Dragon

Warnings: Post Kingdom Hearts 2, spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2 and the Secret movies. Do not read if you have not played Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2.

Notes: I will be calling Axel's weapons Fire-wheels until I can find the actual name.

Chapter 1: Return of Flame

Several weeks after Sora, Riku, and Kairi received the letter from King Mickey…

Sora was currently staying at Disney Castle, visiting his friends there when his headaches began. At first they were fairly minor, but they quickly became horrible, agonizing ones. The headaches seemed to be triggered by memories of Roxas or Roxas' life. Sora thought about telling his friends but decided against it, figuring they were due to his mind finally catching up on everything that had happened to him. Besides, he didn't want to worry them over something so trivial.

Three days after the headaches began the Organization XIII member, Axel, was found. He was unconscious in the castle courtyard. He was still wearing his Organization robes and gloves.

Donald thought that Axel should be thrown in the nearest prison but King Mickey thought it would be better to find out what Axel's motives were this time. Mickey had him brought inside and tended to, as well as being guarded until he awoke.

As soon as Axel was awake; Mickey, Donald and Goofy went to check in on him.

Axel sat up on the bed had had been lying on holding his head. "Oh man, what hit me?" He looked up around him. "Forget that, where am I?"

"You're in Disney Castle," Mickey informed Axel.

"Why are you here?" Donald demanded, brandishing his staff at Axel.

"Look! I'm not the enemy here, got it memorized?" Axel asked holding his hands up in surrender and looking from Donald to Mickey and finally to Goofy.

"Gawrsh guys, I think he might be tellin' the truth," Goofy said after a few moments.

"That's what I said!" Axel murmured, mildly exasperated. His shoulders slumped a bit, defeatedly. "I don't even know how I got here. The last thing I remember is fading away in the Betwixt and Between," he said a little louder so that they could hear him.

"I don't trust him, Your Majesty," Donald insisted. "We still don't know his motives."

"Hey! I'm one of the good guys!" Axel insisted.

"I think we can give him a chance," Mickey said with a not of finality. Axel grinned a bit upon hearing this. "But he will remain confined to the Castle until he can prove himself. Is that agreeable?"

Donald nodded, satisfied that Axel wouldn't be running around, free to do whatever he wanted.

"Alright," Axel relented. "But I would like to say I don't like being confined to the Castle." He sighed a bit, "So, what do I have to do to prove myself, Your Majesty?"

"I have a feeling you'll have your chance soon enough."

Axel sighed, he suddenly perked up. "Hey! Is Sora here?"

"You betcha," Goofy replied with a laugh.

"Can I see him?" Axel asked.

"Why do you want to see him?" Donald demanded.

"Well, Roxas was Sora's Nobody. And Roxas and I were best friends. The two of them have . . . had a lot in common. I'd like to be friends with Sora. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Gawrsh, I don't reckon it is," Goofy replied.

"Alright, alright," Donald finally relented. "But only if it's okay with the King."

"Well, Your Majesty?" Axel asked. "Would it bother you if I befriended Sora?"

"As long as it's alright with Sora. He's in the library," Mickey replied. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. After all you helped him out of the Betwixt and Between."

"Thank you," Axel replied. "Is there anything else you need from me?"

"Nope, we'll let you know if we need anything."

Axel nodded and gave a short bow before heading off to find the Library. It only took him a few minutes to find his destination. Upon arriving, he found Sora with his back to the door, deeply engrossed in a very thick book. He walked up behind Sora silently and stood there for a few moments, seeing Roxas in some of Sora's habits.

"Hey buddy," Axel finally greeted in his usual friendly tone.

"Wha-?" Sora exclaimed, jumping up and knocking over his chair in surprise. He spun around and spotted Axel. "Axel?"

"Yeah, looks like it to me," Axel replied with a small note of sadness in his voice. He looked at the ground for a moment before turning to Sora again.

"It's good to see you again," Sora said.

"Hey, I didn't come here for the books," Axel replied gesturing at the shelves surrounding the two of them. "I came here to visit you. You know, you need to remember to have fun once in a while, right pal?"

"Yeah," Sora replied with a small smile. He then began rubbing his temple as another of his headaches started throbbing.

"Hey, are you alright?" Axel asked, concerned and stepping closer to Sora.

"No," Sora admitted after a few moments hesitation. "I have a really bad headache. I think I'm gonna head to my room and rest a bit."

"Okay," Axel replied a little dejectedly as Sora started walking off.

"And Axel . . ." Sora said suddenly and turned back towards Axel.

"Yeah?"

"It's not your fault," Sora said cryptically. His voice had and odd quality to it. "I'll talk with you later, okay? I just think I need to rest," Sora finished sounding normal again.

"Okay, I'll see you around," Axel replied, and watched Sora walk off. He turned to the table Sora had been sitting at and picked up the chair Sora had knocked over. He examined the book Sora had been reading. "Hm, I wonder what's going on?" Axel wondered out loud looking at the information in front of him. It was a book on past lives and split-personalities. Axel picked the book up; intrigued, and went back to his room for the time being.

The Next Day . . .

Sora was sitting on the window seat in his room, looking out across the courtyard. He watched as the slight breeze played with the leaves. He watched Axel walk out of the library with a thick book in hand.

Sora stood, his mind made up to talk to Axel about what was happening to him. He wanted Axel's opinion since he had had access to a lot of information on Nobodies and Heartless. He left his room in a daze and found himself in front of Axel's door before he even realized he had walked the distance. He knocked on the door tentatively.

"Come in," Axel called sounding distracted.

Sora sighed and walked in, unsure how he was going to bring up what he wanted to talk about. He found Axel lounging on the bed reading the book he had seen Axel carrying. Axel looked up at Sora and smiled warmly.

"Hey! Great to see you again," Axel crowed cheerfully. He put a place marker in the book before carefully laying it down.

Sora smiled back at Axel as the energetic red-haired man leaped off the bed and landed in a crouch. Suddenly, Sora's mind was assaulted by flashes of training with Axel and sparing against him. Sora grabbed his head in pain as memories flooded his mind. He finally screamed in agony before falling unconscious, right into Axel's arms.

"Sora!" Axel cried as he caught the falling teen. Sora's whole body fell completely limp as Axel picked him up; cradling him gently as though he was made of glass. "Hey, this isn't funny! Wake up, Sora! Wake up!"

"Axel," Sora moaned in a voice that was not his own.

"Sora?" Axel asked as he laid Sora on the bed.

"N-no . . ." Sora groaned, eyes still closed. "R-r . . ." he struggled for a moment. "Rox . . ."

"Roxas?" Axel asked in disbelief. There was a tiny nod. "But I thought . . ."

"I need your help, Axel," Roxas interrupted.

"What can I do?" Axel asked.

"We . . . Sora . . . can't . . . care . . ." Roxas' voice faded out as Sora groaned weakly.

"Roxas!" Axel called, but got no response. He sighed and gently shook Sora's shoulder.

"Ungh," Sora moaned. He cracked open an eye. "What . . . happened?" he asked voice weak.

"It would seem that Roxas is back," Axel replied looking thoughtful.

"But Roxas was . . ." Sora tried, but he was too weak to finish.

"I know, but for a long time the two of you lead separate lives. Maybe that's why the two of you seem separate now. Though it could be something else entirely," Axel replied. "Regardless, I should take you to see the King. Maybe he can help the two of you."

"Okay," Sora replied meekly and tried to stand but failed. He would have landed on his face but Axel caught him again. "Thanks."

"No problem," Axel replied. He knelt and cradled Sora in his arms like a small child.

Sora winced as his headache flared up again, grinding on his senses.

"Hey Sora, are you going to be alright?" Axel asked as he made his way to the door.

"I don't know," Sora admitted, looking a little scared.

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure the king will be able to figure something out," Axel tried to reassure Sora.

The two quickly made their way to the Audience Chamber where Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy were talking amongst themselves. Goofy was the first to look up and notice Axel carrying Sora towards the group.

"Garwsh, what's wrong with Sora?" Goofy asked walking up to Axel.

"I don't know," Axel replied quietly.

"Sora!" Donald exclaimed as he ran up to Axel and Sora.

Axel carefully laid Sora down so that he could see the others and they could see him. Axel took a half step back to let Mickey and the others have a look at Sora.

"What happened, Sora?" Mickey asked, looking at Sora concerned.

"I don't know what happened. I went to talk to Axel and I suddenly had a flood of memories from Roxas. I was in so much pain, I collapsed. Luckily, Axel caught me or I would have hit my head when I fell."

"Has this happened before?" Donald asked.

"The headaches?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Donald replied.

"Yes, since I got back here," Sora replied. "But I've never passed out before this."

"Did you feel weaker during those attacks?" Axel asked.

"A bit more each time," Sora admitted slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"Something that Roxas said when you were unconscious," Axel replied.

"What did Roxas say to you?" Mickey asked Axel.

"He said, 'Sora can't care . . .'" Axel paused for a moment. "I don't know what he was trying to say. But it would seem that Sora and Roxas are separate people in the same body."

"But they came from the same person," Minnie replied quietly. "Didn't they?"

"Yeah, isn't Roxas my Nobody?" Sora asked confused.

"Yeah, but you two lead separate lives. That may have caused you to become totally separate. Not to mention the fact that Roxas wasn't like other Nobodies," Axel replied.

"Maybe, but what can we do about it? I can't become a Heartless again," Sora insisted.

"There has to be another way," Goofy added.

"We could always ask Master Yen Sid?" Minnie suggested.

"Do you really think that he can help me with this?" Sora asked, sitting up and looking a little stronger.

"I believe so," Minnie replied.

"So, when can we go see Master Yen Sid?" Sora asked. He stood shakily and Axel moved up next to him to help him stand. "Someone should tell Riku and Kairi what's happening to me."

"Where are they?" Minnie asked.

"In Hollow Bastion; I mean Radian Garden, training with Leon and the others. Riku was going to help Leon teach Kairi to use here Keyblade so that she can defend herself when she's with us."

"She has a Keyblade as well?" Axel asked surprised. Sora nodded. "Well, she was a Princess of Heart; I guess that was to be expected."

"Oh, and Axel," Sora said suddenly. He began digging in his pocket. He pulled out the Bonds of Flame keychain. "Roxas said you should have this."

"You can hear him?" Axel asked bewildered.

"I can now," Sora replied. "I guess I could hear him because I didn't realize it was him. Or maybe I could hear Roxas until I knew he was separate from me," Sora shrugged, seemingly calm and at ease with the situation.

Axel held the Keychain in his left hand while supporting Sora with his right; suddenly the Keychain became the Fire-wheels and he nearly dropped them in shock. He got a better grip on them before closing his eyes and concentrating. The Fire-wheels disappeared in a flash of flame.

"That was cool looking," Sora said, grinning at Axel.

"Well, it was either that or chuck them into a wall, and I highly doubt that the King here would appreciate that," Axel replied.

"That's very considerate of you," Minnie said with a shy smile. "Master Yen Sid should be in his tower. He's rarely anywhere else."

"Okay, can you lead the way, Sora?" Axel asked, getting a better grip on Sora.

"I think so," Sora replied uncertainly.

"Don't worry, Sora." Donald said walking up to them.

"Yeah! We'll escort ya there, pal," Goofy finished.

"Alright," Sora replied gratefully.

"Lead on!" Axel said, still helping Sora along. He stopped and turned around. "Is it okay for me to leave the castle to take Sora to Yen Sid? To see if this guy can help Sora?" Axel asked Mickey.

"Sure thing, just be on your best behavior," Mickey replied.

"Thank you," Axel replied and started to turn to leave. Sora elbowed Axel lightly. "Your Majesty," he added realizing what Sora was hinting at.  
"No problem," Mickey replied with a small smile. "Now, you should be on your way. Go to Chip and Dale, they'll provide you with a Gummi Ship for your journey."

"Thanks again, Your Majesty," Sora replied. Axel helped Sora get to the Gummi Garage where the two overly excited chipmunks were working on a new Gummi ship.

"Hey Sora!" Chip called from the far side of the ship.

"What's wrong with Sora?" Dale asked worriedly.

"What or who are those?" Axel asked Sora.

"The one with the black nose is Chip and the one with the red nose is Dale. They care for the Gummi Ships stored here at Disney Castle," Sora replied with a laugh as Chip scurried over the Gummi ship the two chipmunks were currently working on.

"He's not felling so good so we're going to take him to see Yen Sid to get him to help our buddy out," Axel replied, amused by the antics of the two chipmunks.

"We've got just the ship for you! Well armored . . ." Chip began.

"But very fast!" Dale finished. They both grinned up at Sora. "You'll be there before you know it!"

"Thanks for your help," Goofy replied with a chuckle. Goofy and Donald boarded quickly and sat waiting for Sora and Axel to board the ship.

Axel looked at the colorful ship questioningly. "What is this?"

"To be completely honest . . . I don't have a clue," Sora replied and laughed as Axel poked at one of the Gummi Blocks.

"And this is safe?" Axel asked in disbelief as the block giggled.

"I've traveled in these for over two years. They're as safe as you can get," Sora replied as Axel helped him into the pilot's seat. Axel sat next to him in the co-pilot's seat.

"Are sure you're okay to pilot this?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I could do this in my sleep. Besides, it's really easy to fly these. They almost fly themselves and finding where you're going is a breeze," Sora replied. "Just type in where you're going and the map guides you there."

"Well that's a relief," Axel replied sarcastically.

An uneventful trip in the Gummi Ship later . . .

The group disembarked, Sora insisted that he didn't need any help though Axel hovered behind him worriedly. Goofy and Donald when ahead of the two of them.

"Come on, Sora!" Donald called as he and Goofy held the door for him.

Sora smiled and shook his had and Donald's antics.

"So what's this Yen Sid guy like?" Axel asked conversationally, relaxing a bit as he saw that Sora really was doing better.

"He's a little odd," Sora replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow in question. He looked over at Sora questioningly.

"He's a bit dramatic, but he knows what he's doing. There's no question about that," Sora replied. "Not to mention those freaky eyes of his."

"How weird can they be?" Axel wondered aloud.

"You'll see," Sora replied in a whisper as Donald gave them a stern look. The two walked through the doors on the main floor.

"There's no one here," Axel said looking around.

"Master Yen Sis is on the top-most floor," Donald replied. "We have to go up the Wayward Stairs."

"The what?" Axel replied confused.

"The Wayward Stairs," Sora repeated for Donald. "You'll understand when you see them. This way." Axel followed silently.

TBC . . .


End file.
